GMAD, meet Thorn
by LanternLover23
Summary: Group of one shots about my insane cousin.


**Thorn: GUESS WHO'S TAKEN OVER LANTERN'S ACCOUNT?**

 **Lantern: Step aside. So no he hasn't. Finally, he gets a story of his own. I guess.**

 **Thorn: YAY!**

 **Lantern: Sort of. Kinda. (not really)**

 **Thorn: TT_TT**

 **Anyway, just a set of on shots my lunatic cousin is going to be in. Enjoy. (:**

* * *

Lantern glanced down at her watch. ' _He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago.'_ she thought.

Then she saw a flying figure heading towards her window. She expected it to stop so she could open the window for him to get in, but he didn't stop. In fact, he smashed right into the window, shattering it instantly and he tumbled in through. Lantern was thrown back halfway across the room. He got up, dusted himself off and started to pick glass out of his 'skin.'

"ARE YOU INSANE?" she yelled. (despite the fact she wasn't one to talk)

"Of course. I thought you knew that by now." he answered casually, pulling out a shard of glass from his forehead, looking not in pain at the hole but rather annoyed.

Lantern sighed, knowing there was no way to argue. "Come on. Let's introduce you." She'd invited her lunatic cousin here for one reason: to introduce him to the GMAD. She's just hoped none of them got a heart attack.

"Remember." chided Lantern as they walked through the halls. "No controlling anyone on the wooden X. _Okay_?" She draw out the okay.

"Yes ma'am!" he gave her a mock salute before running off. "Hey!" said Lantern in surprise but he was already gone. "Darn it-"

* * *

 **Thorn's POV**

Let's see here. Lantern gave (cough I stole it cough) me a list of all her friends. First up, someone named Phoenix. Note to self: do not kill any of Lantern's friends. Because then Pizza Night goes down the drain!

Phoenix, Phoenix, where is this Phoenix character? There in the cafeteria! She fits the description. How should I say hi? Plainly saying hi is not enough. I want a unique entrance that she'll never forget! AHA! I teleported behind her and whispered in her ear. "Boo." I expected her to jump in surprise but she doesn't even turn around.

"I know it's you Lantern." she says annoyed.

"It's not." I guess she's can tell from my voice it's not my cousin, so she spins around just to come face to face with me. I'm less than an inch away. _Then_ she jumps. What, is my face scary? I know I have the single stitch across my nose and oh wait the hole from the- oh… Well then. I have some explaining to do.

* * *

 **Lantern POV**

Where is Thorn? He's in the cafeteria! Oh good, no one's dead. Wait, what is Phoenix staring at? Oh… the hole from that shard. I guess I got used to that. Oh well, better go over there.

 **Third POV**

Lantern walked over to where Phoenix was pointing to the hole in Thorn's forehead and looking at his skeptically. When she came closer she heard her ask, "What happened to you?"

"Shard of glass." Thorn shrugged. Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "When did you get a shard of glass in your forehead?"

"When I shattered through Lantern's window." answered Thorn as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you did that because?…" asked Phoenix getting weird out.

"Because it was closed." then he turned to his approaching cousin. "Hey Lantern?"

"Yeah?" asked Lantern.

"Where did you leave your needle and thread?"

"On the dresser."

"Thanks."

"No prob." with that Thorn left the cafeteria humming, "Got a secret, can you keep it."

"Who was that?" asked Phoenix.

"My cousin, Thorn." Lantern shrugged. "He's kind of a lunatic."

"Great, one maniac was bad enough." groaned Phoenix.

"I beg to differ!" Lantern scoffed, acting dignified.

"Last time we went on a mission you ran into battle screaming, "EAT MY PANTS."" Phoenix gave Lantern a 'really' look.

Thorn sooner returned with a small stitched scar in his forehead. "Hiya."

Phoenix looked skeptical.

"Hi, I'm Thorn." he introduced himself.

"Doesn't that hurt?…" asked Phoenix, pointing to the scar.

"What? No!" said Thorn nervously. "I got… anesthetics! Yeah!"

Phoenix looked to Lantern, who became nervous. "Yeah, it's totally true!"

They quickly left.

"Well that was a disaster." said Lantern.

"No kidding." panted Thorn. Then he perked up. "Ooh! I wanna go meet the other members!"

Before Lantern could say, "NO!" Thorn had run away, leaving a puff of smoke behind him.

"DANGIT!" cried Lantern, running after her cousin.

* * *

 **GMAD get ready, here comes Thorn!**


End file.
